Kaey'deme Mae'ate
Personality Quick on their feet and quick with their wits, Kaey'deme is quite the mischievous faeriʂ and aspires to be the quickest one in their community. They are quite fond of the goggles they wear, and none of their nunir have ever seen them without them. With a temper as short as their height, they do not like to be touched and suffers from bipolar disorder. Because of this, they tend to hole themself up for weeks at a time during their depressive episodes, attempting to distract themself with the strange, small book they own whenever they aren't sleeping. Although skilled with ciphers and puzzle cubes, they have yet to decipher the message the book contains, which they believe once belonged to their ancestor. During their manic phases, they are near-bursting with energy and mischief, running on very little sleep. As well as this, they devote themself to training for races and holds quite the superiority complex during these periods. They have gotten themself into trouble with the overclass community on several occasions during these episodes-- sometimes it leads to fights, other times to violent arguments, other times to being locked up somewhere for a few hours or thrown into the mines. They absolutely hate being confined, whether it be in a room, in a situation, or in the same state of a puzzle. One of their greatest fears is becoming paralyzed and unable to fulfill their goals. As well as this, they are constantly afraid that their sudden mood swings will drive everyone around them away, including Rer'ke, or get them into a fight so severe that it leaves them disabled. Kaey'deme is also not one for romance of any kind and shies away from any hint of an advance on them, even when they are in their estrus period. One of their greatest insecurities is about their height, which is well below average for their race. They are often taunted for it, and Kaey'deme will get into fist-fights with anyone who dares to say anything about it. Appearance Kaey'deme is small and stocky with an athletic build toned from running. Their markings take on the pattern of stripes with strikes perpendicular to the lines. Their skin is on the darker end of the spectrum for underclass faeriʂ. Their voice is gravelly, lying in the tenor range. They are never seen without their sun-goggles, despite the lack of sunlight in the mines; these goggles are, as a result, usually resting on their forehead or hanging around their neck. Their go-to outfit is a bare chest with loose black shorts that go well above their knees. History Relationships Rer’ke: Kaey'deme is Rer'ke's ayununir. They immensely appreciate Rer'ke's company during their depressive episodes and cites Rer'ke as the reason they are still alive. Ahkirea and Argan: Kaey'deme absolutely despises Ahkirea and their sibling Argan, seeing them as snobbish brutes with short tempers and violent attitudes. They've gotten into fights with the two on several occasions on the topic of class differences and general taunting. Ruretha: Kaey'deme doesn't feel strongly towards Rurethae in any manner. They see them as mild-mannered and polite-- they don't mess with Kaey'deme, so they leave it at that. They also tolerate them due to their relationship with Rer'ke. Arena: Arena seems a bit creepy to Kaey'deme, mostly with their talk of sigils, gods, and spells.They're not quite sure how to feel about them, despite assurances from Rer'ke that they're not all that bad. Jaihuna: Kaey'deme thinks Jaihuna is stuck up and full of themself, qualities that peeve Kaey'deme off to no end. To express this, they often pick fights with Jaihuna, mostly verbal. Elyt’hian: As for Jaihuna's sibling, Kaey'deme isn't so sure. They don't mind that Elyt'hian is quiet and generally reserved, but they constantly pick up on an air of superiority from them, which irks them. Kronoh: To Kaey'deme, Kronoh is nothing but a violent, screwed-up brute. Not only is Kronoh extremely racist/classist, the faeriʂ, they're also fanatical, destructive, and controlling. Kaey'deme wants nothing to do with Kronoh and goes so far as to steer clear from their sight, as Kronoh is someone that Kaey'deme is actually afraid of. They don't doubt that, if they got into a fight with Kronoh, Kronoh would murder them. Çaeruth: Like their sibling Rurethae, Kaey'deme doesn't have much of an opinion towards Çaeruth. On one hand, the faeriʂ is haughty and stubborn, but on the other hand, Kaey'deme has a feeling that they're similar in attitude. Kaey'deme isn't particularly threatened by Çaeruth, though they get on their nerves whenever they interact. Unavara: Kaey'deme doesn't much care for Unavara and their stuck-up, finicky attitude and the slurs they use against Kaey'deme. On top of that, the faeriʂ constantly acts like they know better than Kaey'deme or that they're smarter than Kaey'deme just because of their class differences, and laughs off their attempts at the complex puzzles Kaey'deme indulges in. Yande: Yande unnerves Kaey'deme and reminds them too much of their own depressive episodes. No matter what Rer'ke tries to say to them, Kaey'deme doesn't trust or like Yande and would prefer to stay far away from the 'delusional' faeriʂ. Çurrian: Tanair Ermae: Tanair Hekate: Tanair Trivia * Kaey'deme is quite skilled with making rhythmic noises with their mouth in the faeriʂ equivalent of beatboxing. Category:Characters